Commercial advertising content, such as television or online advertising is in wide-spread use today. Many advertisers utilize the wide-reach that the television or the Internet medium offers to maximize the number of people to which an advertisement can be displayed. While widely used, the existing advertising methods and formats are not without shortcomings.
In television broadcasting, commercial advertising contents such as commercials are broadcast along with programming content in the same data stream, and to all viewers. While television offers an effective means for reaching a broad audience, it is also a rather inefficient form of advertising. A shortcoming associated with television advertising is the unfeasibility to customize the commercials to be viewed only by the intended target audience so to maximize their sales potential. Such approach requires a separate broadcasting station for each broadcast to each user, and therefore, is unfeasible to implement. Thus, currently all viewers receive the same commercials whether they are the intended target audience of the commercial or not, resulting in inefficient use of the broadcasting time and added cost incurred to the commercial provider entity. Efforts to customize the commercials to a group of viewers, such as local viewer of a national broadcast, have been implemented through the added cost of utilizing additional local stations to broadcast localized commercials. But this approach mandates the overhead of utilizing additional stations while remaining generally inefficient since the group of viewers is selected based on geographic proximity to a local station, rather than personal profiles of each member in the group. Thus many of the viewers in a group audience may still not be the intended target audience of the commercial.
Another rapidly growing medium for advertising is the online advertising across the Internet. Unlike most television advertising, online advertising offers the ability to create customized advertising for each individual user based on a generated user-profile of the user. But existing methods to display the customized advertising to a target user are not without shortcomings as well. One wide-spread method is by use of advertising banners positioned around the window displaying main programming to the user. This approach is limited in effectiveness as users generally tend to ignore these fringing banners and focus on the central window displaying the main programming. Another wide-spread method is by use of advertising windows, popularly known as pop-ups, that typically cover all or large portions of the main programming window, thus forcing the user to view the advertising content therein. This approach is also limited in effectiveness as most users find the sudden intrusion of a pop-up as disruptive, intrusive and generally annoying. Many users therefore utilize software that prevents or limits the pop-ups from appearing on their display screen, thus reducing their advertising effectiveness. In addition, downloading the often large main programming online strains the often limited bandwidth available to a user, thus reducing available bandwidth for a commercial provider entity to effectively display commercial advertising content to a user. Efforts to do so often cause overall detrimental delays in downloading of both the main programming and the commercial advertising content, even forcing the commercial provider entity to transmit commercials at lower resolutions to reduce theirs size, which in turn reduces their advertising effectiveness.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cost-effective online advertisement method that offers the effectiveness of television advertising format while also reduces the overall bandwidth associated with online transmitting in television advertising format.